


rehearsals

by sarbear



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarbear/pseuds/sarbear
Summary: from another site. this was written many years ago......!





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> from another site. this was written many years ago......!
> 
> not beta-ed. i own nothing etc

thus with a kiss i die" Tristan looked dead straight at dean as he bent over the teenager's girlfriend, taunting him. He bought his lips to rory's cheek and kissed it chastely then smiled delibrately at dean raising his eyebrows.

"um tristan" madeline interrupted them by waving her nail file in the air "this IS romeo and juliet...i think you're meant to kiss her on the lips...it IS like the biggest love story ever"

Tristan sighed at her and flatly replied "yes i know that but we're rehearsing" then turning to dean again "i didn't want to make things uncomfortable"

rory knew Tristan was toying with her boyfriend but at this moment she was actually grateful towards tristan. He could have kissed her and made it awkard or even worse he could have told her boyfriend about that kiss at the party.   
All he had done was stir him a little at doosey's, but that was tristan..had to do something to annoy her. They wrapped up rehearsals and all went their separate ways with paris shouting out at them the rehearsal times for the next day.

 

It was dark when she heard the tap at her bedroom window. She wondered why Dean hadn't come to the door, after all he hadn't left long ago. Instead she saw blond hair and peeked out to see tristan standing there. She opened the wndow and looked at him questioningly. "tristan...what are you doing here?"

"Hey mary, thought i'd come and check out your place. Not much else to do in this town" he said quietly letting himself in through the window rory had opened.

"why didn't you knock at the door" rory asked confused

"oh...mary on a school night" said tristan with fake shock on his face " ... a boy coming around..what would your mother think"

"haha and she's not here anyway"

"well in that case we have the place to ourselves" he raised his eyebrows suggestively "can i at least be offered a drink?"

Rory led them both into the kitchen where tristan had insisted on drinking one of her mother's beers and she stood against the counter with a soda.

"actually...i'm here to kiss you" tristan said smiling

"excuse me?" rory nearly choked on her drink the fizz going up her nose

"for the play....we haven't practised it yet" he said matter of factly and took another swig of beer

"you know how to kiss tristan" rory said glaring at him

" mmmm....do i? last time i seemed to remember you running off crying" tristan said with a mock pout and a tilt of his head

"that wasn't because of that and you know it. I thought we talked about this. i thought we weren't going to mention it again"

"well i also recall you told me the kiss was fine...."

"it was"

"well what if i couldn't help myself and let it slip that we kissed and you enjoyed it..." tristan smiled

rory had just started to relax a little in tristan's company and now he had given her reason to be on igh alert again. she was angry and a little hurt

"why would you do that?"

"why not...grocery boy should know you have feelings for me"

"what? i don't tristan.I have made that very clear. I have dean and you know that he's my boyfriend"

"you made it clear by kissing me? mmmm... why did you dump him and then hit on me the next day at a party?"

"it wasn't like that and you know it" rory's voice was rising a little now

"won't seem that way to him though would it?"

Rory's mouth fell open in shock. She knew Tristan liked to get on her nerves but this was getting beyond that.

"unless of course you could prove it...?" tristan mused

"huh...?how?"

"kiss me" he said smiling and moving towards her

"no..i have a boyfriend"

"ahh..but we have to...you know for the play so technically it's not cheating..it's homework. Besides if you don't that just proves you're scarfed to because you don't trust yourself around me..."

"finee then" Rory grabbed tristan's face with two hands and kissed him fiercly, then stood back raising her own eyebrows and placed her hands on her hips.

Tristan smirked and licked his lips running his thumb across where she'd kissed him.

"mmm...much too aggressive for the play...this is romeo and juilet after all...should be romantic" he said smiling

he leaned in and placed one arm around her waist then softly kissed her lips gently licking them until she let him in and he entwined her tongue with his. He slowly and delibrately brought his free hand to her face and through her hair.   
she moaned into him and he felt her give into the kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Tristan's hand drifted down rory's back and slid smoothly under her tshirt onto the small of her back and her bare warm skin. It took rory a moment to ralize what was happening and she drew back seconds later clasping her hand over her mouth.

"not into me huh?" tristan stated defensively.

Rory felt the blood rush back to her face colouring her cheeks and down her neck wildly. Tristan bent down and catured her earlobe between his teeth gently and whispered in her ear  
"so...you didn't want me to keep kissing you just now...weren't moaning for me not to stop...didn't like the tingles it sent down your spine when i stroked your skin..." tristan ws planting soft teasing kisses down her neck and onto her collarbone by now, his words sweducing rory and embarrassing her because she knew it was true.

"god mary...i bet your white cotton panties are damp just thinking about me right now" rory gasped at his presumpious words and firmly placed her hands on his chest pushing him away slightly. Tristan just smirked knowingly.

"tristan...we are doing the play together..you get to kiss me ONCE more..on stage in front of my mother AND my boyfriend but this ends now" with that she gestured towards the back door for him to leave.

"okay...i can take a hint. Mary's not ready for a REAL boyfriend yet huh? well I get going and stop by to say goodbye to Dean on my way outta town. I'll see you on stage tomorrow...but i doubt it will be in front of your boyfriend..." He headed towards the door slowly waiting for the enevitable.

"Tristan wait..." he turned to face her innocently. "why can't you just leave dean and i alone?"

"because he has something i want" said tristan flatly and honestly.

"what do you want from me?" rory asked not quite understanding his fascination

"i want you to admit you want me" he said simply

"...and you'll leave dean and i alone?"

"if you mean it and prove it to me" he was moving towards her now, His look confident 

"okay.....but i need your word you don't repeat this ever...to anyone" rory said.

tristan crossed his heart mockingly

"okay..." said rory with a deep breath "i find you attractive and yes...i think about you... despite the fact i think you're a jerk" said rory stubbornly

tristan chuckled "not quite the declaration of love i was expecting, but i can deal with that...now for the proof" with that he leaned in and kissed rory again but more passion, and his hands roaming under her top and running over her breasts. Rory couldn't help but lean into his touch, her nipples hardening under his gentle caress over her bra. Tristan lifted the top over her head and pulled her in close to him, so they pressed together, never stopping the kissing in case rory changed her mind. He removed his own shirt quickly showing his muscular torso and pulled them together , skin to skin this time. 

Rory was fast losing the battle with the voice in her head and pulled away gasping. Tristan shook his head slightly, smiling "god mary...so pretty, half naked in front of me..mmm."

"well...?" said rory crossing her arms self consciously across her chest "there's your proof. You got what you wanted"

tristan chuckled "so that's it hey? a tease...a kiss and a quick feel? that's all you want ..honestly?" He leaned in closer his warm breath in her ear "...i don't think so. I think you want me to show you all those things you think about when you're alone at night, thinking of me, touching yourself, wishing you knew what to do to get me out from under your skin. You wish you wanted dean this way...he's such a nice guy. But deep down you know it's me you want. You want me to show you all those things he's probably never even heard of...."

His hands wre running up along the sides of her arms and hips bringing heat to her skin ....and other places. He captured her mouth in another kiss and snaked his hands down to unlatch her bra, taking her wrists away from her chest and running the straps down her arms. He grasped one of her small breasts with his warm lips before she could shield them again. rory let out a deep breath despite herself tristan moaned against her making her feel like jelly.

He bought his face back up to hers and teased her nipple, circling the wet bud with his fingers. He held his mouth just and inch away from hers, challenging her will. He saw the moment she gave in, her eyes glazed over and she resigened herself to the fact she wanted him and kissed her willingly. It was all the affirmation he needed. Suddenly their hand were everywhere, discovering what made each other squirm and moan. Fingers playing over their torsos , backs and arms. Tristan slowly but firmly moved them in the directionof rory's room without her realizing until she stumbled and fell back against the bed. She looked up at tristan innocently. He crawled over her and ran his hands over her body then took each of her breasts into his mouth nippling at the tender flesh and sending sparks down to her core. His hands then themselves slipping under her skirt and runnng along her panties  
*and they were wet damn it* thought rory.

He fingered her clit gently through the soft material making her squirm and grind up against him involuntarily. He didn't stop his ministrations or his suckling until she came with a whimper, collapsing back into the mattress breathing erractically. When she opened her eyes....he was gone.

"


	3. Chapter 3

"thus with a kiss i die" tristan bent over and kissed his juliet briefly on her lips looking into her eyes. then he collapsed dead against her. 

The crowd clapped and cheered loudly. 

Dean and rory walked hand in hand from the theatre and into her car. They drove towards the diner to meet her mom and sookie and rory nuzzled up against dean. He smiled at her affectionately. 

"dean..? can we pull over for a sec?"

he pulled the car safely to the side of the road and looked at her worried. "hey, what's up?" 

"nothing" she said with a smug smile and began to kiss dean a little more passionately than usual. His arm wrapped around her, not sure what had gotten into her but he liked it. He kissed her back, growing a little aroused by the new confidence his girlfriend was showing. Their kissing was usaully very soft but tonight her tongue slipped into carress his and he was a little surprised. Her hands ran over his lean and tall body and she leant further into him. He groaned and continued to kiss her heatedly. She took his wrist and led his hand under her blouse and over her breasts. His breath caught in his throat and he widened his eyes in shock. He gently ran his hand across her chest.She moved in kissing his neck and nipped gently at his earlobe. Dean squirmed as he became hard and his jeans restrained him. 

when rory lifted her top over her head he gasped and grabbed it covering her quickly.

"rory god, we're in the car...someone could see us" the bulge in his jeans pressed harder into his zipper but his chivalry overrode that for now. Rory looked up at him a little confused and dissappointed. He looked at her, his mouth still gaping. 

"Please I would LOVE to continue this but shouldn't we be waiting for somewhere a little more private?"

Rory nodded meekly and drew her tshirt back on. dean took a minute to gather himself before leaning in to kiss his girlfriend again once she was dressed. She didn't deepen the kiss this time though and he was dissappointed but also oddly relieved.

Rory gave him a small smile "we should get to the diner, mom will think we've got lost"

"sure" said dean and started the engine, wondering what the hell had got into his girlfriend.

they pulled up at the diner and shared a coffee with lorelai and sookie. Rory wasn't able to concentrate on the conversations her mind spinning with thoughts of dean ...and of tristan. When they had all left she let her mom know she was going out for a while to see paris, and help clean up the theatre, promising not to be home too late.

the theatre was dark when she arrived. a few people had lingered, but most had left after disassembling their sets. He was there though smoking a cigarette in the shadows near the back entry. He looked up and smirked when he saw her.

"thought you left with your boyfriend mary.."

Rory blushed. She wasn't sure why she was here. It was like she had been driven her by some force out of her control. He stalked towards her and placed his head on her shoulder whispering softly into her ear.

"doesn't work anymore does it? the denial. i'm in your system now..." he started to place kisses down her neck making her shiver with both the sensation and the cool night air. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside and flush to him, Kissing her with undeniable lust. 

He unzipped his fly and placed her small hand down the front of his pants letting her tentatively feel his arousal. He beathed slowly against her neck as she explored him. Then he pushed her gently to her knees and exposed his cock to her eyes. She looked up at him and he nodded reassuringly as she leant forward and sucked him between her soft lips. He moaned at her gentle suction and carressing tongue. Her technique needed work but it got him hot how easily he had got her doing this. Her first blowjobs of many, he would see to that. 

She continued to suck him, growing bolder and exploring him with her tongue, dpping it in the sensitive slit making him jerk towards her. Finally he firmly but gently grasped her hair and began to create a rhythm up and down. she looked up at him with wide eyes seeking his approval and that was enough to send him over the edge. He came in her unsuspecting mouth and she swallowed reflexly, cum dribbled from the corner of her lips as he pulled her up and kissed her feircely melding his tongue with hers.


	4. Chapter 4

rory lay wide awake in her bed. She couldn't keep her mind on anything other than the new feelings of lust that controlled her body. Twice today the teachers had snapped her out of her reverie and she had even been asked by one if she needed to go to the nurses office. Tristan had smirked in the back of the classroom and sucked on the end of his pen wrapping those soft lips around it suggestively and quirking his eyebrow.

Rory was still in disbelief about the fact she had touched tristan...and my god had him in her mouth! but it had awoken feeelings of power in her body she didn't know existed. 

Rory twisted herself again on her mattress and smashed her head into her pillow trying to will the thoughts of tristan and dean...her actual boyfriend..away. After a moment she gave in and let her hand travel south softly grazing the small downy hairs and slid along her lips lazily sensitizing her intimate areas. eventually she let her fingers slide against her clit wet and aroused. she drew them across and around the nub tweaking it gently occasionally until she couldn't help but moan . she thought of tristan's hand doing the same not long ago, him knowing all the spots that would make her squirm. She thought of the look on his face when she had got down on her knees in front of him and stroked his cock. She thought of the look of shock on dean's face when she had stripped her top off in the car and the reaction it had on his body.... she stuffed her face back down into her pillow to muffle the scream as she came hard and shuddering. 

As her senses came back to her she thought of making plans to shock her boyfriend some more when they caught up the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

It was just getting dark as the doorbell rang. 

Lorelai answered letting dean into the house with a huge smile and a hearty welcome. "great to see you waterman I won't be able to supervise your chores but my assistant is doing her homework and can give you directions.....bye rory be back as soon as i can stop sookie from a nervous breakdown over tomorrow's menu.."she called. "bye dean" she said smiling, stealing a piece of the pizza he was carrying cheekily, and breezed out the door. 

Dean shook his head laughing. Lorelai spoke,ate and ran as though each sentence was her last. It made him tired just to watch the gilmores sometimes. 

He found rory bent over the kitchen table woking on an english assignment but seemingly staring off into space. He followed her gaze but saw nothing and waved his hand in front of her to get her attention. She jumped up and embraced him planting a quick kiss on his lips before stealing the pizza. 

Dean dutifully went out to the porch to lug in a bottle of spring water. Rory watched him intently as he bent over displaying his tight demin clad ass, then lifting the bottle onto his shoulder his lean mucsles sliding under his tshirt. she shivered slightly and tried to focus on pouring drinks to go with their meal. Her hormones were working overtime and she tried to shake them off. They ate chatting about their respective school projects, rory casting longing looks at her boyfriend when she thought he wasn't looking. He caught one of them and they both blushed. Rory got up and put the dishes in the sink taking a deep breath to calm herself. dean came up behind her and placed his own glass on the drainer, grazing her arm slightly as he did so and raising goosebumps on her flesh. 

rory turned abruptly and kissed him deeply surprising him as she had a few nights earlier. He bought his large hand into her hair and kissed her back just as hungrily rory manuevering them towards her bedroom as they kissed. when they landed on the bed dean looked a little shocked and his eyes popped oppen searching his girlfriends face as she ran her hands down his torso. she slowed her movements and bent down to kiss him again. dean went with it enjoying the feel of her tongue caressing the roof of his mouth. her hands moved rhythmically down his tshirt and eventually under it, her nails raking ever so slightly on his overheated skin. he moaned and ground up against her involuntarily seeking friction. Rory sat up straddling him and pulled her own shirt over her head, then his. He looked at her warily but filled with wonder, not stopping her this time. She bent down for another kiss and his hand ran over the exposed golden skin of her back. They kissed and explored each other for long moments their breath hitching as they discovered spots on each other's neck, back and chest that gave the other the most pleasure. 

Rory's hand slid down his chest now covered with a sheen of sweat and over the bulge in his jeans. Dean gasped and wrapped his hand around her wrist gently. 

"Rory?" he asked "what are we doing here?" 

rory sighed softly "i want to do this dean...trust me." 

"but your mum...she could be home any minute...and this should be... i don't know....more planned? I want this to be perfect for us...for you..." 

" relax dean...i just want to make you feel good...nothing more" 

dean took a deep breath and steadied himself."okay..." he said not sure exactly what his girlfriend had planned but willing to let her set the pace for now. 

Rory unzipped his fly and stroked him firmly over the soft fabric of his boxers. Dean's lips sought hers again getting harder than he'd ever been in his life as her thigh slid against his and her gentle hand caressed him. She sat up again and slid his pants and boxers down revealing his erection. He was larger than tristan, his cock thick and precum glistening in excitment. Rory slipped her tongue over the tip swirling the pearly liquid around the head. Dean dean gritted his teeth trying not to buck up against her. She licked his length before sliding her mouth over the top of him and sucking him in deep as possible.

"jesus rory...my god...that feels so good"

rory smiled against him and glanced up to see his face screwed up intent on trying to control himself. He didn't take control like tristan had. He resisted bucking into her mouth or pulling her mouth further down on him. She mimicked the motion on her own and soon dean was quivering beneath her murmuring nonsense and grasping her sheets in pleasure. 

"rory.....god...im cumming..you have to stop...please stop i'm cumming" 

rory wasn't sure what to do. She liked the thought of dean spilling himself down her throat and pleasuring him entirely...did that make her a slut? Did other girls not do that? she continued for a split second more and that was all it took to break dean to pieces cumming deeply down her throat with a shout and babbling apologies. rory swallowed and licked her lips as she watched dean come down slowly. 

"god that was...wow.....i didn't know that would feel so intense....i'm sorry i ...you know" dean stammered blushing

"it's okay...I wanted to" rory said quietly pleased with herself that she had reduced her boyfriend to such a blubbering mess. It made her feel powerful and that turned her on even more. Dean pulled his pants up a little self conscious of being on display. He pulled rory towards him and kissed her softly but deeply, Tasting himself on her tongue. Soon rory was lying back on the bed with dean above her. Unsure what to do he settled for kissing along her neck and down to her breasts. He gently pulled the cup down and nuzzled against her breathing her scent in deeply, before lapping tentatively at her nipple. Rory sighed and pulled his head against him harder. It felt so different, the gentle laving of her boyfriends tongue, compared to the nips that tristan had given her to send her over the edge. Rory's hand went to unzip her pants but dean's hand on her wrist stopped her once more.

"rory, i dont want to rush this. I don't want to rush YOU. Let's make plans and make it special okay? This has been amazing but I don't want us to regret it if we go any further..."

rory's head fell back into the pillow and she nodded gently with a small smile. They got dressed and kissed again then went out to the kitchen to calm themselves down a little. When lorelai returned they were snuggled on the couch watching old tv reruns and making fun of them. Dean left with a goodnight kiss and rory excused herself to go to bed. 

She sat there frustrated as hell. She was disappointed dean hadn't given into temptation, but a little relieved as well. They had made plans for a special evening for the two of them and that seemed right for both of their first time. 

But goddamn it.... She needed...well truth be told she didn't know what....release? a fix? Whatever it was she knew how to find it. She grabbed her coat and slid quietly out of her window.


	6. Chapter 6

Rory pulled up to the curb outside the large impressive house. It was not to dissimilar to her grandparents but on an even larger scale. She pulled her cell phone from her pocket and dialled tristan's number nervously. He answered on the third ring

"well if it isn't the innocent mary..." he said in way of greeting. Rory winced forgetting the idea of caller id. "what can i do for you...or is it what you can do for me.....must admit mary, you are quite the quick study aren't you?" Rory swallowed loudly on the phone making Tristan chuckle quietly at her obvous apprehension. "why don't you come around for another lesson then mary...maybe i could show you some new tricks...hmmm? or are you still on that goody two shoes act of yours?" 

"i...i'm outside your house...."rory mumbled and stuttered into the phone. SHe saw a curtain on the second floor pull back and the familiar blond hair peek out. Then the phone went dead. He came out to the car with his confident swagger and leaned into the open window.

"well you just gonna sit there or come in?" rory looked at the intimidating house in uncertainty 

"they're not her, in europe somewhere this month" said tristan reading her mind and opening her door. 

He grabbed her hand roughly pulling her out of the car and up the driveway giving her no time to protest. Once inside the door he kissed her with such force that she was left breathless then gesturing for her to follow went to the kitchen grabbing sodas and then up the glamorous starcase. His room was large and impersonal a daunting king size bed taking up the majority of one wall and a desk and entertainment centre another. He sat on the bed and held a can of drink out for her. 

There was nowhere to sit besides the bed, the only chair on the other side of the room, so she opted to stand causing tristan to smirk in acknowledgement. They drank in silence for a few moments, tristan waiting for rory to gain enough confidence to break the ice. 

"you have a nice house..." she said meekly after along silence causing tristan to erupt in laughter. 

"you come over here late at night to fuck me and all you can say is i have a nice house!?!" Rory's mouth fell open in shock 

"i did not!" she said her face reddening more than ever she thought possible

"really...so just drop by to say hi at 11.30 on a school night then mary...? admit it you're getting curious about this whole thing we've got going aren't you?" 

Rory stared at the floor for the longest time before she spoke quietly  
"...a little" 

Tristan stood and grabbed her drink setting it on the bedside table and swept her into a fierce kiss hands tangling in her hair and under her clothes. She held on for dear life as he awoke her body with his aggression and confidence. Dean had reassured her but tristan took her to places that scared her. She didn't know which she preferred sometimes. They were half naked in minutes his hands and mouth working on drawing as many moans from her as possible as he drew them across her neck, breasts and stomach. 

"tristan" she said "i have plans...with dean...i am not sleeping with you ...." tristan sighed and shook his head. 

"fine...spose the loser is your 'boyfriend'...but at least we should be able to continue our fun..." 

Then he laid her on her bed and smirked once more as he slowly removed her jeans and panties. He crawled up her entirely naked body with a prowl marking her as his with every touch of his hands. rory was nervous that he wasn't going to respect her wishes, she was just as nervous that maybe she didn't want him to respect them. But he kissed her then slowly slid down and positioned himself between her thighs and began to lap at her intimatly. rory went even redder, the idea of someone tasting her, smelling her, licking her was so new to her. He began to swirl his tongue around her sensitive clit driving her crazy as he carefully avoided hitting it directly. 

he fucked her lazily with his tongue her cunt tight around him and her juices dripping down his chin. Then he hit that sweet nub head on causing her to cry out and shudder beneath him. When she came back to her senses tristan was standing at the end of the bed, shedding his pants. 

"relax...nothing to worry about i promise not to spoil your precious plans" he said he slid against her letting their whole bodies come into contact skin to skin for the first time. they were both slick and hot and they kissed tasting the tang of rory in their mouths. Suddenly rory found herself on her stomach confused she looked up to see tristan reaching nto his bedside drawer and pull out a tube of lubricant. 

"what's that for?" asked rory hesititantly 

tristan smiled "god...you really are a mary aren't you....you want to have the whole fairytale first time that's fine...i understand...but there's more than one way to fuck you do know that don't you?" 

rory looked at him still confused until he slid a lubricated finger down the crack of her ass and slid slowly into her ring of tight muscles. Sh cried out at the invasion in surprise

"what the hell...tristan that hurts..." 

"it will get better he moaned into her ear."...of course it's not usually the way most people fuck to begin with but i couldnt let you go home without something now could i?" 

He slid the finger in and out rhythmically then added another stretching her. It hurt and he slid his other hand around and stroked her clit to distract her building her up to another orgasm before pushing his lubed cock into her tight ass. Rory's body was confused by the invasion and pain combined with the absolute ectsacy that tristan's fingers were driving her towards. He gave her a chance to adjust before he pulled back slightly she whimpered at the loss of contact and tristan's cocky grin lit up his face again as she pushed back fucking her ass on his cock. He fought hard to conrol his teenage hormones as the feel of her tight around him drove all the blood towards his dick. He kept his hand moving bringing her closer annd closerr until she finally came her muscles clamping around him like a vice and he cried out as he came deep inside her. 

"well..tristan said after a long silence between the two"...guess i can't very well call you mary if you're willing to take it up the ass now can i..?" 

rory shot a look at him and stood up gingerly tugging her clothes on indignantly. Tristan chuckled 

"..oh come on...you come here looking for a booty call but tell me you don't want to give it up and want to waste time with that loser boyfriend of yours, then you get pissed at me. Gee rory, are you really that fucked up that you can't just admit you want me. I mean most nice guys like you don't just do what we did you know...maybe you need to admit dean's just not doing it for you.." 

Rory ran out of the big house with tears running down her face...mostly because everything tristan had said was true. She wanted him, she liked the games they played and she hated herself for it. Dean was the nice boy, he'd done everything for her, didn't want to take advantage and she loved him, she did...but he never made her feel like tristan.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean sat nervously on the end of rory's bed. 

Lorelai had gone out of town for the weekend and it had given them the perfect opportunity to consummate their relationship properly. 

Dean was an old fashioned kind of guy. He loved this girl and wanted their first time to be special with everything that girls dreamt of. He was a romantic and rory had seen this when they celebrated their two month anniversary and freaked ending up in them separating for a while. He hoped he didn't screw this up the sam e way. Rory had been a little distant lately and he was worried that he had been a little too possesive or something and was pushing her away. 

He got up and paced around the room again checking the details. Candles, music, drinks, condoms stolen from doosey's so noone would ask why he needed them...He ran to the bathroom and checked himself. he looked pale with nerves. he glanced down at his crotch glad to see that wasn't exactly nervous at least. then he had an after thought and pulled himself out quickly hoping he had enough time before rory got home from school on the bus. 

He began to stroke himself slowly at first twisting his wrist at the head falling into a familiar pattern. He had heard a lot of guys embarrassed themselves the first time by cumming before they'd even started and he figured a little release might help that from occurring. He closed his eyes and pictured rory's sweet soft lips over his cock, sliding up and down and licking his length like she had. He pictured her soft breast in his mouth growing harder as he licked at it. He kept stroking along with his fantasies until he came violently spraying the sink with his cum. He grabbed some tissues and cleaned up, did a double check then went back to the bed room after splashing water on his face.

The door swung open and rory lookd around the room as she entered the house. Dean had thought of everything of course. She smiled to herself. She headed for the kitchen and spied dean nervously perched on the bed apparantly not noticing she had come in because he was muttering to himself. She waved and called out his name making him jump. she laughed and grabbed a drink from the fridge offering one to dean, who surprisingly stole one of her mother's beers. Rory smiled around her own can of soda at her boyfriend's obvious nerves. She thought this was meant to be easier for the guys! 

They made some small talk and drank their drinks before rory took pity on him and made the first move kissing him deep and slow. They made it into her bedroom and undressed each other slowly. Exploring every inch of bare flesh as it became exposed. Deans hand were large but hesititant, rory's small but a little more relaxed. Soon they stood topless as rory kissed her way down dean's chest and licked his nipples then down his stomach and undid his fly. He shimmied out of his jeans, his hardness evident in his boxers, his face bright red. He lifted rory onto the bed gently and kissed along her throat in small soft kisses, along her collarbone and down to her breasts. he covered them in kisses and licks whilst running his hands down her sides. 

soon they were both completely naked and dean was unsure as to what to do next. he stroked at her wetness fumbling until rory gently took his wrist guiding his fingers to her clit. He smiled nervously and turned red again. the angle and the pressure wasn't quite right but rory ground against him increasing her wetness. He took a condom from his packet and began to slip it on when rory stopped him. 

"i want to feel you.."she said quietly."it's ok...i've taken precautions" 

dean's mind had a battle between his hormones and years of sex ed. the hormones won. He aligned himself at rory's entrance and looked at her for permission before sliding in gently. He met resistance and pulled back then slid in again feeling it give. Rory tensed a little and dean stopped to kiss her and make sure it was ok to go on. she nodded and he started a rhythm in and out. Moaning softly about how wet and hot she felt around him. Rory slid her hand down to stroke herself as dean's large cock filled her. she slid against her clit and dean's gaze followed her hand mesmerized and shocked at her boldness. He came hard, shuddering and panting and telling her how much he loved her. 

They held each other for a long time. Basking in the afterglow of orgasm. At least dean was. Rory had come too, but something was missing. The heat, the intensity,it was missing. Rory then knew, this was what it felt like to make love, And for the first time rory admitted that making love wasn't what she wanted.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean and rory had made love twice more that weekend. 

It was nice,gentle, slow, missionary,loving. Dean left the house feeling like he was walking on air. He was in love and he had made love with his girl. everything was right with the world. 

Rory was frustrated. She loved being with dean and she loved dean but there was no passion. that feeling of lack of control and being in control all at once wasn't there. She hated herself for it because she shouldn't need more than all that love and dean was perfect.Dean was so gentle, he showed her his love with every touch and kiss. there were no playful nips, no pleasure bordering on pain, just love. It was beautiful but she needed more. 

 

This time when she pulled up at the house she didn't put up any pretense. she knocked boldly and kissed tristan feroiusly the moment the door was opened. He stumbled back a little and she smiled at the fact that she had been the one to surprise him for once. He gestured dramatically for her to enter and she immediatley headed up the stairs waiting for him to follow shaking his head.

He pulled her to her the kiss almost bruising her lips as he claimed her mouth with tongue and teeth. He sucked and bit gently at her neck and shoulder blades, marking her as his. Their clothes fell about them quickly and their skin slid against each others heatedly seeking friction. his mouth slid over her breasts teasing them mercilessly with his tongue then twisting them with his teeth making her cry out his name. he liked the sound of it tumbling helplessly from her lips he slid her up against the closed door and down onto his hard cock drving all the way in on one stroke. 

rory gasped and clutched at his neck kissing him demandingly as he fucked her slow and deep against the door for as long as he could hold her, then stumbled back so he landed on the bed with her on top of him. Rory tensed a little at the new angle as it stretched her. Tristan sighed as he felt her clenched around him. She was so tight, so wet and hot. he ran his hands over her hips and lifted her showing her how to control being on top until she took over and he could put his hands to better use. He circled her clit with his thumb grinding down as she pushed down onto him and releasing as she moved back up. she came quivering around him and he pulled her down to kiss her as he came, not able to hold on any longer. 

He held her to him while they came down, lazily stroking her skin and feeling goosebumps rise over sensitive spots, mapping them out for future reference. Rory glanced up at him and stared into his intense blue eyes. she wondered what he wanted from her. was she just a conquest that he had now won? did he have actual feelings for her? was he just wanting to take her from dean? 

Tristan turned them over so he was lying over her and nibbled his way down her body gently. he delibrately left a small bruise by sucking at her inner thigh, smiling as he thought of rory or dean finding it later. he licked at her clit still sensitive from his earlier ministrations and circled it with his tongue spreading her wide with his hands he exposed her cunt and slung her legs over his shoulders. Rory hid her face in her hands embarassed to have herself opened up so eager and ready. It felt dirty and so good. Tristan laughed softly. his tongue slid into her tasting the remmants of his orgasm but not worried about it. he tonguefucked her slowly and teasingly hitting every nerve ending he found repeatedly until she was begging, literally. he loved the sound of her pleading, his name becoming a mantra on her lips. he kissed her and flipped her over slipping into her from behind. 

From this angle tristan's cock felt huge inside her. she could feel every inch as it grazed along the inside of her cunt and then suddenly he was hitting something and she gasped. Tristan raised his eyebrow and aimed again hitting her gspot on every stroke now. he bent over her back and murmured into her ears. telling her how much she wanted this, how much she enjoyed begging for his cock, how wet and tight she was, how she wasn't a mary now but a little slut begging to be fucked by him. He increased his speed and thrust deeper into that sweet spot as he said these things to her like a litany and she swore repeatedly and shook and fell forward onto the bed blacking out for a moment with her first multiple orgasm. 

When she came to a minute later tristan was gone. she pulled the sheet around her self consciously and bit her lip. He came in seconds later bearing sodas. He smirked and handed her one. She blushed accepting the can from his very naked self. apparantly he wasn't selfconscious then. He sat on the bed beside her and lowered the sheet so he could admire her a little more, he loved the way she sqirmed under his gaze and he smirked as he stared into her eyes. 

she drank nervously. how could he make her feel nervous still? after all of that? he stood up and rory found herself staring at his still erect cock. she leaned forward and took the tip into her mouth sucking down and tasting them both. She sucked and licked hollowing her cheeks and trying to improve upon her last experience with tristan. He pulled back and laid her back on the bed then crawled over her until her was positioned over her face, the angle was a little awkard but hse leant forward and began her teasing again. HE took her wrist leading her hand towards his balls and drawing her fingers around them gently. she stroked them softly taking the hint and was rewarded with a throaty moan from tristan. She decided to be bold and drew back from his cock removed her hand from his balls placing it where her mouth had been and drew his tight balls into her mouth carefully with her tongue. 

"jesus..." 

tristan bucked forward into her fist and she took that as a sign he was enjoying this exploration of hers. she licked his sac alterating between firm and soft licks and stroking her tongue just behind them, still sliding her fist up and down his length. She felt him thrusting more urgently and increased her speed before sucking him back into her mouth. He came in seconds fucking her mouth and swearing and praying all at once. he lay back on the bed arm thrown across his face and shaking his head.

"fuck mary..." he said in awe "that mouth of yours is so sweet, christ i thought you were gonna start rimming me there for a second" 

"what?' said rory with an innocent but self satisfied smile on her face 

tristan threw his head back laughing "do you even...god mary...you are so sweet..." 

"i thought you weren't calling me that anymore?" 

"i might stop when you figure out what i just said...."


	9. Chapter 9

rory lay kissing dean on his small bed. 

the house sounded empty and quiet without claire and his parents and rory was almost sad not to hear them, but it meant the two of them were alone to entertain themselves for once not having to leave the bedroom door open. Rory lay against her boyfriend's side leg tossed over him casually while they made out.   
her gut was twisted in guilt. she wanted to tell dean about her rendezvous with tristan but knew it would cost her the relationship she had with dean, and that it might help her conscience but would undoubtedly hurt dean. 

she ground against his side and ultimately slid on top of him sliding her hands under his shirt. dean laughed and she knew she had found a ticklish spot along his ribs. Rory slid the sshirt off him slowly and kissed her way over his chest with featherlight kisses. She smiled up at his look of adoration. 

his eyes never left her when they made love but his stare was soft and full of awe like he couldn't believe she was his. Tristan always looked at her with eyes that spurred her on, daring her and full of lust. Dean's gaze made her feel special, tristan's bold. 

Dean giggled as rory dipped her tongue into his belly button. She thought it was funny that she could make him giggle, it sounded like such a small sound from such a large guy. She turned her attention to his nipples and changed his giggles into a deeper sound from his throat. he slid her shirt off and cupped her breasts gently in his giant hands, his thumbs grazing her nipples. she reached around and unsnapped her bra to give him better access. he licked his lips unconsciously and she leant down to kiss him, tender and deep. his hands slid up her back pulling her close against his naked torso. he reached down to unzip her skirt and she shimmied out of it diligiently and settled back against him stroking him through his pants. he sawllowed thickly and looked into his girlfriend's eyes.

"rory..can i taste you...you know ..down there...?" he blushed violently and rory smiled and nodded gently

Dean laid her gently on the bed and hooked his fingers in her underwear carefully pulling it over and down her legs. he stepped out of his own pants and underwear, his erection evident. He lay between her legs, not spreading her as tristan had but rather cradling his head on her thigh. he hestitantly licked at the apex of her sex just below the small patch of soft curls. He breathed her in deep and licked her again softly not sure how much pressure to apply. rory shuffled a little to give him more room and he let his tongue dip a little lower grazing her clit.

"...mmm that feels good dean..." dean smiled lovingly and hit the spot again slowly. She placed a hand gently in his hair stroking it at the pace she wanted him to pick up. he, however, didn't quicken his ministrations and rory wasn't sure how to tell him without him knowing she'd participated in this before. She lifted her hips gently towards him setting the same pace as her hand in his hand and soon he had no choice but to slide his tongue at the same speed. A minute later she came shaking and whispering her bofriend's name. Dean crawled up and suckled her breasts with his lips, so happy to have pleased his girl so much. he slid inside her and made love to her, slow and deep. 

He came moments later her name and declaratons of love falling from his lips before claiming hers in a passionate kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

tristan dragged his tongue along rory's thighs as she squirmed beneath him, bound gently to his bed by his high school uniform tie.

he deliberately avoided her most sensitive parts opting to tease her flesh with his warm tongue and let the cool air caress it making her shiver i places she didn't even know turned her on. his hands slid firmly down her body sure and confident. 

he moved up to kiss her nibbling at her lower lip and eliciting moans from the back of her throat. making his way back down he teased her nipples with tongue and teeth until they were pebbles under his touch, then softly blew over them make her arch upwards. she wrapped her legs around his waist rying to end his teasing but he chuckled and drew them down planting wet nips and kisses from her ankles up to sex as he did so. then with a swift movment he flipped her onto her stomach and moved her onto her knees. 

she blushed as she felt him spread her legs widely and open her cheeks to expose her ass. then he ran a single finger from her clit to her ass cleft lightly, slicking it with her juices. he repeated the sweep a few more times then substituted his tongue. rory tensed as she felt tristans tongue run along her cunt and over her ass, it made her shiver and felt unusual. it begame pleasurable as she relaxed and he licked steadily along her whole length. then he placed his thumb on her clit as finally gave in and fucked her roughly into the matress. 

they lay still for a while after he untied her. they never made too much conversation inbetween as it inevitabely ended up being about dean. so when rory spoke his name tristan looked at her with genuine curiousity. 

"yeah?" 

"i give up.....i have no idea what you were referring to and i sort of thought it would be something i wouldn't be able to find in the dictionary..." she said blushing and smiling softly. 

tristan was confused for a moment but then he remembered. 

"mmm...mary...you sure you're up for that lesson?"

"will it hurt?" she asked nervously. she was sort of sure tristan would be into a little pain infliction and wasn't sure if she was.

he burst out laughing and she hit him in the arm.

he raised his eyebrow in that cocky sexy way of his saying "oookkkkay" and climbed onto all fours as she had just been. 

"go down on me like last time" he said daringly

She did as he asked trying to remember exactly what she had done. She started on his cock then remembered to lave his balls with her tongue and suck them gently into her warm wet mouth whilst fisting his cock softly. he groaned and started to give her directions. 

"Lick behind them like last time" he said kind of breathlessly. she did noting his breath increase when she so  
"...back further until you are licking up to my ass like i did with you" she hesistated slightly but didn't want to back down. 

He tasted like salt and smelt of sex and soap.he shuddered slightly as she skimmed over his puckered entrance. She kept licking and sucking. His balls, his cock, his ass..not missing an inch. He was trying desperately to still himself as she explored, then finished giving her directions. 

"in your ass...?" she whispered

"yeah..." he said panting.

rory went back to licking and positioned herself better not sure what to expect. She curled her tongue around his entrance then dipped it slightly inside making him hiss. he tasted musky and he squirmed as though he couldn't control himself much longer. rory smiled at the feeling of power and dipped in further slicking her fist with precum and sliding it down his cock faster. tristan started chanting her name and he came gushing over her fist and the sheets with her tongue in his ass. 

He watched in amazement as the once innocent mary slowly licked his spunk from her fingers staring him straight in the eye as she did so.   
he groaned and collapsed back onto the bed in defeat.

He glanced at rory's bedside clock and groaned once more. 

"i've gotta go..." he dressed quickly eyes never leaving hers then on impulse leaned in and kissed her goodbye shocking them both a little. He hurried out the door embarrassed at the impromptu and personal gesture of affection.

The chime rang as the familiar blonde strutted into doosey's and dean stood back his arms crossed over his chest. He grabbed a box of condoms and threw them on the counter for the tall brunette to ring though snorting at the blond's purchase. 

"spending some quality time with yourself?" he asked tristan with a self satified smile

"nah, i hear there's a newly deflowered debutante that's a real peach" said tristan in a deadly challenge voice sucking the finger he had ran along rory into his mouth teasingly.

dean's fists clenched and his nostrils flared as the preppy schoolboy left the store.


	11. Chapter 11

tristan was driving rory home after school. she leant across and palmed him through his pants as he drove. He looked her and smirked. 

"god mary...aren't you the little slut nowadays...can't even wait until we get back to your place now?" 

Rory was always torn between being turned on or offended when he said such things. She decided to get even and slid over on the seat, breathing hot on his neck, her hands running down the seam of his thin school uniform pants. Her nails bit gently into the skin beneath and tristan actually had to readjust himself. Stupid teenage hormones, he was hard the moment he saw her half the time. Rory oved to see him squirm for once instead of being the one subjected to it. She also loved the look of tristan in his uniform, she planned to remove it as soon as possible though.

"Tristan?"

"mmm..." he responded trying desperately to concentrate on the road and not on her hand fumbling with his fly.

"do you still want me if i'm such a slut...or am i not challenge enough for you now?" rory asked cheekily biting her lower lip and moving her hand quicker along his length.

He looked her sideways, knew she was asking one of those hard to answer questions. A question that was posed as a joke but hid an underlying insecurity. He shook his head a small smile playing on his lips.

"you never could be rory. You might like sex, but we both know just because you enjoy it, doesn't mean you're suddenly going to let just any guy in your pants. I know you're not in love with me or anything, but even though we have our differences, i think we're kind of...i don't know...maybe friends..." he trailed off avoiding her eyes embarassed. 

he had let his guard down with her again, it was happening much too often for his liking.

They pulled up into the driveway of her house and strolled up casually in case anyone happened to be watching them...god tristan hated this whole town. God forbid he should be seen with it's princess. it looked for all the world as if they were study partners if anyone cared to ask when they saw them together this way. 

As soon as they had closed the door behind them the pretense was abandoned and their hands were pretty much everywhere, tristan's blazer and tie falling to the ground along with rory's blouse. they moved eagerly backing into her room through the hallway, tongues entwining, halfnaked and curses tumbling from their mouths. Rory knocked into something tall as she entered the bedroom and stopped abruptly..... to see her boyfriend standing in it's entrance. 

 

Tristan wanted to be smug but commonsense prevailed when he saw the stone cold look on dean's face, and rory pushed her way out of his arms as if he were poision. 

Dean just picked up his bag and pushed passed them, rory chasing after him, trying desperately to convince him to stay and listen to her without success. She came back into the house tears streaming down her face. It made him ache. He should feel victorious but instead he just wanted to comfort her and tell her it would all be okay. that confused him further, and as he stepped towards her she stepped away, shaking her head violently.

"...oh god...what have i done...?"

She asked him to leave and he did so silently.


	12. Chapter 12

six days later..tristan stood outside the store shaking his head. 

He couldn't believe what he was about to do...god had this girl turned into a total pussy or what. He knocked on the door and waited. Dean poked his head out and his face clouded over when he saw the other young man's face.

"what the fuck man...you really have a nerve being here you know...."

"hey okay...just hear me out before you hit me again will you market boy?" said tristan holding his hands up in defense

Dean crossed his arms and assumed his own usual defensive pose.

"she loves you.....i thought you should know that."

"oh...so that's why she let you fuck her then is it? to show me how much she loves me?..."

"you were first..." tristan cut him off quickly "....god i was hounding her for a year... and she chose you. She only let me anywhere near her because i blackmailed her. But she wouldn't let me take what she thought was yours. She told me you were her boyfriend, and you were going to be her first because she loved you, and wanted to make love with you. Me i've never done that...i was just a good time is all. She just wanted my experience with girls, not me."

dean's face had softened a little, but he still looked at tristan warily

"so what....i'm no good so she went looking for someone better.." he blushed and looked down at his feet

Tristan smiled and shook his head chuckling "nah...man you're just a romantic, you just need a bit of practice is all."

"i just want her...i just want rory...It sucks if that means i can't give her what you do, but i don't want to go and get in a bunch of girls pants just so i can be like that" he scuffed his shoe dejectedly

"i do know what you mean you know. She might think i wanted her because she was a challenge, but she's one in a million you know...but she doesn't love me dean...she loves you."

They spoke awkardly for a few more moments, silently making a kind of truce, and then tristan drove away and dean went back to stacking the store.

It had been six days.... Rory had no one to confide in about the problem she faced. her mom had asked what was wrong a dozen times but she couldn't tell her for fear of her judging her. Tristan had been suspended from school for the week for some dumb prank and dean had avoided her flat out. She had tried calling and turning up at doosey's but nothing had worked. She was confused, sad, guilty and to make it worse really hot and bothered. She had gone in the past month from not thinking about sex to doing nothing but think about it ar actually partaking in it. She suddenly felt that sinking feeling and realisation that sex changes everything. She couldn't go to tristan because it would make her hate herself more and god knows dean wasn't interested either. She settled for doing what gilmores did best ignoring the whole situation when all else failed.

The doorbell rang snapping her out of her self pity mode and she got up to answer it halfheartedly, wondering who would be coming at this time of evening. Tristan stood before her a serious on his face.

she swallowed deeply. 

"you can't be here tristan. I'm sorry but I can't do this again. I already hurt dean once. He's my boyfriend, and i love him, even if he won't have me back again. I couldn't live with myself if i hurt him again. Please, You have to leave." 

Then dean stepped slowly behind the blond, revealing himself from his hiding spot on the porch.


	13. Chapter 13

Tristan pulled rory gently into her room. She looked at dean a little confused but he just shrugged with a half smile and nodded towards the door for her to follow. 

She looked at dean a little apprehensive, he bent down and softly kissed her lips. Then tristan's hands drew her shirt up over her head and dean unsnapped her bra. She turned from one to the other. No one had uttered aword and she wasn't exactly sure what they had planned. truth be told she was nervous. Then she reminded herself these were the two men in her life she trusted and one she loved. She relaxed slightly and gave them a small nod to continue their plan. 

Dean kissed her passionately as tristan slipped her skirt from her small hips and ran his hands down her thighs. dean's kisses moved along her neck and down her collarbone as tristan nipped at her earlobe. They both lay her on her tiny bed and tristan looked to dean for permission. he then shimmied out of his jeans and settled herself between her thighs hitching her underwear off and throwing her legs over his shoulders, spreading her wide for dean to admire. dean's cock was achingly hard watching his girlfriend be spread open like that, ready and wanting. 

He watched as tristan licked her slowly from her ass to her clit and flicked at the nub with his tongue. His own jeans became too tight and he threw them off quickly and moved to take his girlfriend's breast into his mouth. It wasn't long before she was shaking between them. when she recovered,she pulled tristan onto his back beneath her and began to lick and suck his length. dean took the opportunity to slip into her doggie style, his eyes rolling back at the new angle. he felt so deep inside of her, hitting her cervix on each thrust. He had never considered rory would like this as it felt so impersonal but he felt her spasm around him and push back onto his cock for more. Tristan threw his head back into the pillow and came as she moaned around him from dean's performance. 

Rory turned to lay in front of dean and kissed him deeply. she lay back and got him to straddle her waist and began to stroke him, twisting her hand at the head each time. Dean was thrust into her hand more on each stroke and came with a shout spilling his cum onto her breasts. 

Tristan made the next move, kissing rory and dragging her up on top of him, sliding into her. 

"you should do her up the ass..." he said to dean suggestively.

Dean's jaw fell open, then lust came across his eyes.

"won't that hurt her??" 

"a little but it will feel good too...not as good as it does for us guys but still good"

"you've been fucked by a guy?" dean said in amazement

"by guys and girls....i'm not gay.... but a feeling like that.... i can take it from whoever wants to give it to me"

Dean shook his head "man..." gingerly he ran his hands over rory's tiny butt. He glanced at the lubricant on the bedside table and picked it up. 

"you'll tell me what to do so i won't hurt her too much?" he said quietly

"yeah" said tristan

Dean followed the instructions he was given by them both, fingering her puckered entrance gently and increasing until she was ready for him. He was bigger than tristan so this would probably hurt her more. He slowly pushed past her entrance stopping as directed then pushing a little further with each stroke. soon he was buried deep inside of her. The tightest feeling surrounding him and he had to fight from cumming just from that. He began to fuck her gently, feeling Tristan's cock graze his through the thin wall between them.

Rory was gasping and incoherently swearing and praying as she was fucked by them both. She felt the two slide in opposite time and felt filled completely. tristan knew she was close to cumming yet again and grazed her clit, then pinched it with his fingers. She came twice. shuddering around them and clamping her muscles down on both of them, milking their release as well. She felt the warm flood into her ass and cunt and shuddered once more, seeing stars. 

Dean panicked slightly as his girlfriend flopped onto the bed.

"is she okay?" he asked tristan worried

tristan chuckled 

"yeah man she just passed out" he left the room and grabbed a beer from the fridge when he came back rory was awake and it appeared dean's confidence at sex had certainly improved too.

 

Dean's tongue was buried in rory. tasting every trickle of her juices that spilled from her cunt. He tensed when he felt tristans hand still his hip then dip down to glide over his ass. His strong hands massaging the firm globes of flesh, his thumb grazing the crack and exposing him slightly.

"so...want be me to show you...??" tristan murmured low. Dean nodded nervously, a little unsure but wanting to experiment all the same. Rory's breath hitched obviously turned on by th idea. She scooted up to his side to watch causing dean to raise his eyebrows. 

Tristan bent down and slid his tongue along the brunnettes ass crack, wriggling it into his tight hole slowly opening him up. Dean shuddered a little at the strange sensation. He tonguefucked him slowly, spit lubricating the entrance slightly, allowing his tongue to slide in further each time. Dean blew out a breath that he didn't know he'd been holding and tristan slipped a well lubed finger into him. dean started a little at the invasion but relaxed considerably as his nimble fingers slid over his prostate.

"fuck..."he whispered.

"yeah..." said tristan adding another finger and circling them to stretch the resisting muscles. His other hand moved stroking his own cock with lubricant, rory's eyes trained on him in facination. He lined himself up and directed rory to tend to her boyfriend's dick as he began to push into him. He stopped when he felt dean tense after about an inch.

"breathe man...." he moved a little more and as rory stroked the young man's cock faster, he slid in home. Dean gritted his teeth for a stroke or two then tristan began hitting that sweet spot again and rory's mouth descended on his dick, her hand fondling his balls softly.

"oh god..fuck this is so intense" dean babbled as the waves of sensation tok over him. 

Hot wet mouth and hands on him, cock up his ass hands running over his hips. Then rory took his dick down her throat swallowing hard and deep throating him. It was soon too much and he came with a yell down rory's throat. Tristan spilled himself inside dean's ass at the sound and pulled out gently. collasping on the bed next to the entwined couple. 

Rory was the first to move. She went into the bathrrom and returned in a few moments hair wet and body wrapped in a towel. She sat at her desk and shook her head in amazement.

"so, you two going to tell me how this all came about...?"

Tristan answered as dean blushed. 

"hey mary you're not the only one i get to play teacher to...besides...i've got to know you're in capable hands when i go"

"go where?" rory asked surprised

"military school, dad found out about that stupid prank and decided sending me off to straighten me out was the best option..."

"oh." rory didn't know what to say. 

She would miss him of course but she knew the thing they had going was ultimately doomed. Besides she had dean and really, whoever wanted more was just being greedy.

Tristan dressed as rory and dean looked at each other. 

"well, i'll never forget you mary..." He kissed her on the cheek goodbye, then clapped dean on the back amicably as he left the room

"take care of her man" he said quietly

"i will" came dean's reply.


End file.
